After a Long Time to be Together
by ButtCouple137
Summary: Banyak yang bilang apartemen baru yang Sungmin tempatinya itu angker.Lantas mengapa orang biasa seperti Sungmin yang tak mempunyai indra keenam bisa melihat makhluk halus tersebut?Berencana untuk mengusirnya tapi tak bisa, mengapa demikian?-Kisah cinta antara seorang manusia dengan makhluk halus- /KyuMin YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

After a Long Time to be Together

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

-other cast-

Summary : Banyak yang bilang apartemen baru yang Sungmin tempatinya itu angker. Lantas mengapa orang biasa seperti Sungmin yang tak mempunyai indra keenam bisa melihat makhluk halus tersebut? Berencana untuk mengusirnya tapi tak bisa, mengapa demikian? /KyuMin YAOI/

Rating : T

Genre : Romace - Hurt

Diclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya(?) #plakk xD

kami berdua saling memiliki *digampar Kyuhyun

Warning : Gaje , Typo(s), Alur berantakan, Susah di pahami dan Susah di mengerti -_-

NO BASH

NO COPAS

.

.

.

.

.

*PROLOG*

Februari 03 2011

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir"

"Ba-baik tuan"

.

.

"Suster, tolong cepat antarkan korban ini ke ruang UGD. Saya akan tangani korban ini"

"Baik dokter"

.

.

"Tolong ambilkan kapasnya"

"Gunting"

"Berikan alkohol itu"

"Mana Forcepsnya?"

"Ah ne.. i-ini dok"

"Perban"

"Plester"

"Oksigen"

"S-sebentar dok"

"Cepat, kau ini lelet sekali"

"Ini"

"Terima kasih"

"Sama sama dok"

.

.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

"Operasi sudah berjalan dengan lancar, untung saja anak anda cepat di bawa kemari. Luka di kepalanya cukup serius maka dari itu sekarang ia sedang koma, kita tunggu saja sampai ia sadar. Mudah mudahan ia cepat sadar dan melewati masa komanya"

"Ohh.. anakku hiks"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Baiklah terima kasih dokter"

.

.

"Chagi.. hiks bagaimana ini. Anak kita chagi hiks anak kita koma. Aku takut suatu saat nanti dia terjadi apa apa hiks.."

"Jangan berfikir negativ yaebo.. kita berdoa saja semoga ia cepat sadar dari komanya"

"Hiks.. ne"

'Hyung.. kami akan selalu mendoakanmu. Cepatlah sadar hyung. Kami sangat menyayangimu, terutama aku. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Readers.. ini baru Prolognya ya. FF yang sebenarnya di chap selanjutnya

Suka gak?

Lanjut or Delete?

Mian cuma baru ngasih prolognya doank.. ffnya akan di publish besok

Harap menunggu hari esok kkk~

Review ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

After a Long Time to be Together

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

-other cast-

Summary : Banyak yang bilang apartemen baru yang Sungmin tempatinya itu angker. Lantas mengapa orang biasa seperti Sungmin yang tak mempunyai indra keenam bisa melihat makhluk halus tersebut? Berencana untuk mengusirnya tapi tak bisa, mengapa demikian? /KyuMin YAOI/

Rating : T

Genre : Romace - Hurt

Diclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya(?) #plakk xD

kami berdua saling memiliki *digampar Kyuhyun

Warning : Gaje , Typo(s), Alur berantakan, Susah di pahami dan Susah di mengerti -_-

NO BASH

NO COPAS

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

14 Juni 2013

"Aku pulang"

Pagi yang cerah menampakkan seorang namja cantik memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan raut wajah yang ceria

"Oh Sungmin-ahh.. kemari dulu nak" Panggil sang ayah yang tengah berada di sofa keluarga

"Ada apa appa?" nama yang di panggil sang ayahnya itu, mendekati sofa yang di duduki ayahnya

"Duduk sini dulu. Appa ingin bicara denganmu"

Sungmin pun duduk di samping ayahnya

"Appa minta kau bereskan barang barangmu"

"MWO? untuk apa? apakah kita akan pindah rumah lagi?" tanya Sungmin terheran

"Tidak.. tapi kau yang akan pindah dari rumah ini!"

"MWOYA? apa appa mengusirku dari sini? Ho.. oke oke baiklah. Appa sudah tak sayang lagi denganku!" teriak Sungmin dan ia pun bergegas memasuki kamarnya

"YAKK YAKK! Sungmin-ahh, appa belum selesai bicara. Kau belum tau penjelasannya. Sungmin-ahh!"

BLAM~

Suara bantingan pintu kamar Sungmin terdengar sangat keras. Kini ia benar benar ngambek karna pembicaraan sang ayahnya tadi

"Haiiishh anak itu" gugam sang ayah yang bernama Lee Kangin

"Ada apalagi yaebo? bertengkar lagi kah dengan Sungmin? kau ini sebagai ayah sangat kekanakan sekali " Seseorang datang menghampiri Lee Kangin yaitu Leeteuk sang istri sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk sang suami tercinta

"Haaah.. sayang, lebih baik kau sajalah yang bilang tentang rencana kita itu" pasrah Lee Kangin

"Oh tentang itu.. baiklah aku yang akan bicara dengannya"

"Terima kasih istriku, kau memang yang terbaik" Senyum Lee Kangin dengan lembut dan mencium sekilas bibir istrinya

"Ish kau ini.. jangan menggodaku" Leeteuk pun mendudukkan kepalanya merasa malu

"Aku tidak menggodamu sayang, hanya bibirmu itu yang menggodaku. Rasanya lebih manis di bandingkan teh itu" Goda Lee Kangin terus menerus

"Kau ini bisa saja. Sudahlah, aku ingin ke kamar Sungmin dulu untuk membicarakan soal itu"

Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan tapi tangannya di raih oleh sang suami

"Poppo dulu" rengek Lee Kangin sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Jangan kekanakan chagi.. lepaskan tanganku" pandang Leeteuk dengan malas

"Tidak mau, aku akan melepaskannya jika kau menciumku terlebih dahulu" paksa Kangin

"Haiishh ne ne.. tutup matamu" perintah Leeteuk

Kangin pun menutup matanya

CHUP~

Bukan ciuman di bibir yang Kangin dapatkan tapi hanya ciuman di pipinya saja

"Yak sayang, kenapa di pipi?" kesal Kangin

"Mulutmu bau, sikat gigimu" Leeteuk meninggalkan Kangin sendiri di ruang keluarga dan bergegas pergi ke kamar sang anak

"Aku sudah sikat gigi, apakah masih terasa bau?" gugam Kangin sambil mencium hawa mulutnya sendiri

"Engghh.. ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan istriku. Pantas saja masih bau, hari inikan aku belum sikat gigi. Terakhir kali aku sikat gihi kapan yah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sungmin-ahh buka pintunya"

"Sungmin, ini umma.. apakah umma boleh masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, ummanya pun membuka ganggang pintu kamar anaknya dengan perlahan lahan

"Sungmin.."

Terlihat Sungmin tengah tidur membelakangi sang umma

"Umma tau kau tidak tidur sayang"

BLAM

Leeteuk menutup pelan pintunya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin

"Kalian sudah tak menyayangiku lagi" isak Sungmin

"Sayang dengarkan umma dulu" Leeteuk mencoba membujuk anaknya

"Apa lagi yang mau di dengarkan umma? semua sudah jelas bukan? kalian mengusirku dari rumah ini. Kalian sudah tak menganggapku sebagai anak kalian, begitukah? eoh!" kesal Sungmin

Ia merintihkan air matanya. Sebagai seorang ibu mana tega melihat anak tercintanya menangis bukan?

"Sayang.. dengarkan umma dulu. Appa melakukannya bukan karna dia tak menyayangimu. Bahkan ia sangat sangat menyayangimu begitu juga dengan umma" ucap lembut sang umma

"Lalu kalau kalian sayang padaku, mengapa aku di usir seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang mengusirmu? kami tak akan mengusirmu sayang.. dengarkan baik baik. Appa, Umma dan Sungjin akan pergi ke Jepang dan tinggal disana. Kami kesana untuk berobat adikmu Sungmin-ahh dan juga appa ingin kau hidup mandiri. Tak manja seperti ini, yang suka meminta uang seenaknya, belanja ke Mall kesana kesini membeli barang barang yang tak berguna. Kami ingin kau sedikit lebih dewasa, kau inikan Hyung Sungjin tapi mengapa kau seperti adiknya Sungjin? Sungjin saja tak pernah manja sepertimu. Malah dia sangat dewasa, tegar dan kuat menghadapi penyakitnya itu" ucap Leeteuk kian melemah ketika berbicara tentang adiknya Sungmin

Sungmin merasa iba, tak tega juga ia melihat ummanya menangis. Ia pun memeluk tubuh sang umma dengan penuh kehangatan

"Mianhae umma.. aku memang bukan hyung terbaik untuknya. Aku benar benar bodoh, maafkan aku. Jangan bersedih umma"

"Hiks hiks.." Leeteuk terus saja menangis

"Baiklah, aku akan mau menuruti kemauan umma dan appa. Aku akan pindah dari sini, tapi siapa yang akan menempati rumah ini ketika kalian di Jepang?" tanya Sungmin dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya

"Rumah ini akan di tempati orang lain, rumah ini akan dijual" lirih umma Sungmin

"Mwoya? t-tapi kenapa di jual?" Sungmin merasa tak rela

"Untuk menambah berobat adikmu disana Sungmin. Lagi pula, kami akan menetap sepertinya disana" lirih Leeteuk

"Tapi apa tidak ada cara yang lain? lantas aku akan tinggal dimana? kenapa aku tak boleh ikut dengan kalian?" ucap Sungmin

"Tidak bisa.. kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu disini"

"Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian" lirih Sungmin

"Umma dan yang lainnya pun juga begitu sayang. Hiduplah mandiri di sini, jangan terus menggantung kepada orang tua. Selesaikan kuliahmu dengan benar disini lalu setelah kau lulus kami akan mengirim tiket untukmu agar kau juga kembali bersama kami di sana"

"Hiks.. kapan kalian akan pergi?" Sungmin menangis kembali. Dia tak sanggup berpisah dengan keluarganya

"Lusa, dan lusa itu juga kau pergi ke apartemen yang sudah appa siapkan untukmu"

"Mengapa mendadak sekali umma? mengapa umma baru bilang sekarang?"

"Mianhae chagi, umma hanya menuruti kata appamu saja"

"Ummaaaaaa..." tangis Sungmin meledak. Ia berhamburan memeluk sang umma

Leeteuk sebagai umma Sungmin juga sedikit merintihkan air matanya. Tak kuasa meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri di negara ini. Tapi ia juga tak mau membantah perintah sang suami. Sungguh istri yang penurut

16 Juni 2013

Pagi ini waktunya Leeteuk, Kangin dan Sungjin akan berangkat ke Bandara Incheon dan terbang ke Jepang. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, akan pergi ke apartemen barunya yang dibelikan oleh sang appa

Pagi ini mereka tepat berada di halaman depan rumah mereka yang selama bertahun tahun mereka tempati akan jatuh ketangan orang lain

Begitu banyak kenangan indah bersama dalam rumah tersebut. Duka dan suka mereka hadapi bersama di rumah tersebut

Kini Leeteuk maupun Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangis mereka. Mereka akan berpisah dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya mereka berkumpul bersama sebelum berangkat ke tujuannya masing masing

"Sungmin-ahh jaga dirimu baik baik disana. Umma selalu merindukanmu" ucap sang umma di tengah tangisannya

"Aku juga umma.. aku sayang umma" mereka berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya

"Sudah kalian jangan menangis terus. Aku juga ikut sedih" lirih Sungjin

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari sang umma, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Sungjin dan menatap lama sang adik

"Hyung, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" takut Sungjin yang mulai merasa aneh dengan tatapan Hyungnya tersebut

Sungmin masih diam, tak membalas ucapan dongsaengnya

Tiba tiba saja Sungmin memeluk erat dongsaengnya dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Sungjinnie.. kau mau berjanji pada hyung?" tanya Sungmin di sela sela pelukannya

"Kau harus kuat Sungjinnie.. kau tak boleh lemah dan putus asa. Lawan penyakitmu itu dan ketika aku sudah lulus kuliahku, kau harus sudah sembuh dongsaeng-ahh. Hyung akan selalu mendoakanmu dan merindukanmu. Kau harus kuat ne?"

"Ne hyung, aku janji" lirih Sungjin

"Anak pintar. Jangan ingkar janji kau" ucap Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya dan mengacak acak rambut adiknya

"Appa, aku menyayangimu, sayangnya kau tega membuatku sengsara sendiri seperti ini" kini Sungmin mendekati appanya, terlihat raut wajah kecewa Sungmin pada appa

"Maafkan appa, Min.. appa lebih menyayangimu" Kangin memeluk dan mengelus punggung Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan sang appa

"Jaga dirimu baik baik disini nak, jangan berbuat macam macam. Appa percaya padamu, jangan kecewakan appa" lanjutnya

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh

"Sebentar lagi, penerbangan akan take off. Kami pergi dulu nak" Kangin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lemah pada Sungmin

"Ingat pesan appa ne" Kangin memberikan senyum manisnya walaupun dalam hatinya ia juga tak rela meninggalkan anak pertamanya ini

"Dan ini alamat apartemenmu. Datanglah ke alamat itu. Ku yakin, kau akan menyukainya" ucap kembali sang appa sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat apartemen baru Sungmin

"Appa akan mengirimkanmu uang sebulan sekali ke rekeningmu. Jangan kau habiskan dengan hal yang tidak penting lagi. Mulai sekarang, kau harus hidup hemat" nasihatnya

Sungmin hanya bisa diam

"Ya sudah, kami berangkat sayang. Annyeong" mereka mulai menaiki taksi yang sudah menunggu di depannya

Sungmin tak berekasi apa apa. Wajahnya begitu datar, mungkin ia harus menerima semua ini

"Hyung.. Saranghae" ucap Sungjin sebelum menaiki mobil dan memeluk sebentar pada hyung tersayangnya

"Nado saranghae Jinnie.. hati hati ne"

"Ne.. annyeong hyung. Aku akan menelponmu tiba di sana"

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Kini Sungjin masuk kedalam taksi dan seketika taksi tersebut melaju meninggalkan dirinya

Kembali ia meneteskan air matanya dan sekarang ia mulai berjalan sambil membawa kopernya hingga menuju halte

.

.

.

"Yaebo.. bagaimana? apa sudah siap?"

"Hemm ne, ayo kita pergi"

"Baiklah, waktunya kita berangkat"

~Malam harinya~

"Haah.. ternyata ini apartemennya. Hemm lumayan juga"

Sungmin memasuki apartemen barunya. Kebetulan apartemen yang dipilihkan oleh appanya dekat dari kampusnya. Jadi Sungmin tak akan terlambat lagi

"Lelahnyaa..." gugam Sungmin

Ia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil air dingin.

Memang, sebelum Sungmin memasuki apartemennya, ayah Sungmin sudah membelikan perabot yang di perlukan di dalamnya, termasuk kulkas yang sudah di isi berbagai macam makanan dan minuman

GLEK GLEK GLEK

AHHH..

Saking kehausannya, Sungmin menghabiskan satu botol minuman air mineralnya, ia taruh botol itu di atas meja dapur dan kini ia ke kamar untuk beristirahat

.

.

Pagi yang cerah telah membangunkan Sungmin dari tidur lelapnya. Kini ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil minum

Tiba tiba saja ia terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? botol minum yang ia minum semalam belum ia buang dan masih berada di meja dapurnya, mengapa kini sudah tidak ada? kemanakah botol minumnya semalam itu?

Sungmin terus berheran heran. Ia berfikir apakah ada seseorang yang menyelusup masuk ke apartemennya? itulah yang Sungmin fikirkan

Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah, kembali ia terkejut atas kejadian ini

Mengapa snack chiki, makanan yang ada di kulkasnya ada di sini? dan lihat, makanan itu sudah habis! hanya tinggal sampahnya saja. Padahal ia belum makan makanan itu sama sekali

Merasa apartemennya tidak beres, ia langsung ke kamar mandi untuk pergi ke kampusnya

.

.

~Kampus~

Seseorang tengah asik membaca buku sambil mendengarkan music dengan earphonenya yang tersangkut di kedua telinganya

Ia tak menyadar, bahwa seseorang tengah berada di belakangnya

"Sungmin hyung" panggilnya

Namun Sungmin tak mendengarnya

"Sungmin Hyung..." teriaknya

Nama yang di sebut seseorang itu langsung menengok ke belakang walaupun kedengarannya hanya sedikit karna ia masih memakai earphonenya dan merasa namanya di panggil

"Oh Hyukkie.." panggil Sungmin

Sungmin melepaskan earphone dari telinganya

"Kau ini tuli sekali hyung" kecutnya

"Mianhae, aku sedang mendengarkan music" ucap Sungmin

"Haahh.." Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas beratnya

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sungmin

"Ani, aku hanya bosan saja di dalam kelas"

"Owh.. emm Hyukkie, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan"

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan apartemenku Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin

"Kau tinggal di apartemen? bukankah kau tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Ani, keluargaku pindah ke Jepang untuk berobat adikku, Sungjin makannya aku tinggal di apartemen yang dibelikan oleh appaku"

"Owhh.. Lanjutkan ceritamu?"

"Aku merasa aneh di apartemenku Hyukkie, terlebih lagi kejadian tadi pagi"

"Memang, tadi pagi kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk mulai penasaran

"Semalam aku minum air mineral dan botolnya itu aku taruh di meja dapur. Tapi saat pagi tadi botol itu sudah tidak ada, padahal aku belum membuangnya. Apalagi tadi pagi makanan cemilanku tiba tiba ada di ruang tengah. Aku benar benar terkejut Hyukkie, aku merasa tidak beres dengan apartemenku" terang Sungmin

"Waahh kok bisa begitu yah? memang kau tinggal dimana hyung?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sini"

Eunhyuk tampak curiga

"Nomor apartemenmu berapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

"Memangnya kenapa? sepertinya kau ingin tau sekali"

"Ani aku hanya bertanya saja hyung"

"Apartemenku nomor 137 wae?" jawab Sungmin

"MWOYA?"

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf sebelumnya, chapter ini Kyuhyunnya belom nongol, mungkin di chap tiga baru nongol hehehehe

Bagaimana ceritanya chingudeul?

Apa kalian suka?

or Delete aja?

Saya harap para readers mau menunggu, bersabar dan terus memberi review di setiap chapternya

Karna review dari kalian memberikan saya semangat untuk mengetik dan melanjutkan ceritanya agar cepat terupdate.

Jeongmal gomawo ..

Jangan bosan bosan membaca dan mereview ffku lagi ne

Aku sayang Kalian.. *teriak pake toa* ^^


	3. Chapter 3

After a Long Time to be Together

Chapter 2

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Summary : Banyak yang bilang apartemen baru yang Sungmin tempatinya itu angker. Lantas mengapa orang biasa seperti Sungmin yang tak mempunyai indra keenam bisa melihat makhluk halus tersebut? Berencana untuk mengusirnya tapi tak bisa, mengapa demikian? /KyuMin YAOI/

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - Hurt

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik tuhan dan orang tuanya sedangkan Sungmin milik tuhan, orang tuanya dan saya haha *evil laugh* xD #dibakar pumpkins

Warning : Gaje, typo(s), alur berantakan dll

NO BASH

NO COPAS

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

"MWOYA?"

"Kau tinggal d-di apartemen itu hyung?"

"Ne wae?"

"I-itu apartemen yang sangat angker hyung. Tempat itu ada makhluk halusnya"

"MWOYA?" tadi Eunhyuk yang berteriak sekarang Sungmin juga berteriak, tak kalah kencangnya dari Eunhyuk

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu hyung" omel Eunhyuk

"Kau serius? Apartemenku? Makhluk halus? Oh tuhaaann.. benarkah?"

Sungmin tercengang apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Apartemennya ada hantu? Ia benar benar tidak percaya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sungmin

Pantas saja kejadian pagi tadi membuatnya ia merasa aneh..

Sungmin terlihat pasrah, hatinya dan pikirannya tak karuan. Sungmin memang orang yang berani pada siapapun, bahkan pada sunbaenya sendiri ia pernah bertengkar hebat sampai sang sunbae masuk ke rumah sakit karna ulahnya itu. Kejadiannya karna Sungmin tidak dikasih lewat oleh sunbae itu sebelum diberi uang. Merasa dirinya di palak, dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia meninju sunbae tersebut dan megeluarkan seluruh ilmu Matrial Artsnya. Sang sunbae jatuh terkapar dan banyak bersimbah darah. Walaupun Sungmin tidak takut dengan siapapun, tapi tidak untuk makhluk halus. Ia benar benar tidak berani, terlebih lagi hantu terdapat di apartemennya sendiri

"Aku harus bagaimana ini Hyukjae?" lirih Sungmin

"Bagaimana kau panggil saja orang pintar untuk mengusir arwah tersebut?" usul Eunhyuk

"Yah kau benar, panggil orang pintar saja. Tapi apa kau tau orang pintar yang bisa mengusir makhluk halus itu?" tanya Sungmin

Terlihat Sungmin sumigrah kembali dan semoga rencananya Eunhyuk ini akan berjalan dengan lancar

"Jelas aku tau, aku mempunyai saudara yang mempunyai indra keenam. Dia bisa melihat makhluk halus bahkan bisa mengusir makhluk halus tersebut. Akan kutanyakan kapan ia bisa datang ke apartemenmu untuk mengusirnya" terang Eunhyuk

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Ia langsung berhambur kepelukan Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie-ahh jeongmal gomawo.. kau memang sahabat yang baik. Aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Terimakasih Hyukjaeee muah muah" Saking gembiranya, Sungmin mencium pipi Eunhyuk. Padahal Eunhyuk sudah ada yang punya

Eunhyuk menerima saja apa yang dilakukan Sungmin saat ini. Kalau Sungmin gembira, ia juga ikut gembira

"Ehemm.."

Suara deheman seseorang terdengar yang menggaggu aksi mesranya Sungmin dengan Eunhyuk

"Aku mencarimu kemana mana, rupanya kau disini bermesraan dibelakangku eoh?" tanya seseorang itu yang tengah berdiri di samping Eunhyuk. Tatapannya sedikit marah

"A-ah bukan begitu Hae-ahh" Eunhyuk tergugup saat mendapati kekasihnya (Donghae) berada disampingnya

Sungmin yang juga menyadari orang tersebut langsung melepas pelukan dari Eunhyuk

"Ah Donghae-ahh jangan memarahi Hyukkie, aku hanya sekedar memeluknya karna aku gembira. Maafkan aku, ini bukan salahnya" bela Sungmin

"Gembira karna apa kau Sungmin-ahh sampai sampai kau memeluk dan mencium kekasihku tanpa seizinku eoh?" tanya dingin Donghae pada Sungmin

"Aku gembira karna Hyukkie mau membantuku"

"Membantu apa?"

Tak biasanya Donghae penasaran dengan urusan orang lain..

Ketika Sungmin ingin buka suara, tapi Eunhyuk sudah ingin menjawab pertanyaan Donghae terlebih dahulu

"Aku membantu Sungmin hyung untuk mengusir makhluk halus yang ada di apartemennya itu, aku m-"

Setelah menyelak pembicaraan Sungmin kini giliran dirinya sendiri pula yang diselak oleh Donghae

"Hahaha apa kau bilang? Membantu untuk mengusir makhluk halus? Hahaha ini sangat konyol chagi, kau mana bisa punya indra keenam. Hey, kau orang biasa.. haha konyol. Jangan percaya ucapan dia Sungmin-ahh"

Donghae tertawa dan itu membuat Eunhyuk kesal. Ia tak mengerti apa apa soal ini tapi mengapa ia mengejeknya terus menerus? Padahal bukan dirinya untuk mengusir makhluk halus itu melainkan saudaranya

~PLETAK~

Satu pukulan halus untuk Donghae

Saking kesalnya Eunhyuk yang ditertawakan oleh Donghae kini ia memukul kepala kekasih tercintanya tersebut

"Aww.. appo chagi"

"Yakk mengapa kau memukulku?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap usap kepalanya yang habis dipukul oleh Eunhyuk

"Rasakan.. aku belum selesai bicara pabbo" kesal Eunhyuk

"Mianhae, Kenapa kau begitu sensitive sekali chagi.. jangan pernah memukulku lagi. Aku tak suka" ringis Donghae

"Masa bodoh, aku tak peduli. Kalau kau tak suka hubungan kita selesai!" ancam Eunhyuk

"Y-yak mana bisa begitu.. andweee.. mianhae mianhae chagi"

Donghae tertunduk meminta maaf dan memeluk erat kaki Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk mau memaafkannya

Di samping sana, Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat sepasang kekasih konyol yang satu ini

'Tadi samenya yang marah marah sekarang ukenya yang marah. Sungguh aneh, ego mereka cepat sekali berubah kikikikik' batin Sungmin

"Haiiishh lepas Hae lepaass.. tak usah begini! Oke oke aku maafkan" ucap Eunhyuk

"Jeongmal?" tanya Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kata Donghae

"Ahhh.. gomawo sayangkuu.."

Donghae berdiri kemudian langusung memeluk sang kekasih tercintanya

"Gomawo" ucapnya kembali di telinga Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk segera melepaskan pelukannya, ia merasa rishi jika seperti ini

"Katakan, apa yang kau ingin lanjutkan bicaramu tadi?" tanya Donghae kembali

"Aku meminta bantuan kepada saudaraku untuk mengusir makhluk halus itu" ucap Eunhyuk yang ogah ogahan karna moodnya sudah rusak gara gara Donghae

"Owh.. memangnya apartemen Sungmin dimana? Sampai sampai ada makhluk halus begitu? Mengerikan" tanya Donghae

"Apartemen yang dulunya di tempati seorang namja yang bersekolah di Universitas ini juga Hae-ahh"

"Namja? Siapa?"

"Itu loh chagi, Cho Kyuhyun yang kabarnya ia kecelakaan dan sampai sekarang entah keberadaannya sekarang. Banyak yang bilang ia sudah meninggal dan dia dulunyakan tinggal di apartemen yang Sungmin tempati sekarang. Beberapa hari setelah isu Kyuhyun meninggal, seseorang berjalan melewati apartemennya itu dan dia mendengar suara tangisan dalam sana. Makannya sejak saat itu tak ada yang mau menempati apartemen tersebut. Baru kali ini ada yang bersedia menempatinya dan itu ialah Sungmin" jelas Eunhyuk

"MWOYA?" tak kalah kagetnya Donghae seperti Sungmin tadi

"Kau berdua sama saja, sama sama berisik!" erang Eunhyuk

"Tadi kau juga begitu Hyukkie" gugam Sungmin

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan tatapan sinis pada Sungmin

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa dosa, pura pura tak mengucapkan kalimat tersebut

Donghae juga tak percaya bahwa namja yang disebut Eunhyuk tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Kau tinggal di apartemen bekas Kyuhyun tempati itu Sungmin?" tanya Donghae sambil mentap Sungmin

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam saja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua baru membuka suara tanpa Eunhyuk potong lagi

"Ne Donghae-ahh"

Donghae benar benar juga tak menyangka

"Memangnya Cho Kyuhyun itu siapa? Mengapa banyak sekali gosip tentang dirinya sampai sekarang?" tanya Sungmin

"Dulu, ia sangat popular disekolah ini. Dia sangat kaya, tampan, cool, jenius dan banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi hanya saja dia orangnya misterius, hanya mempunyai satu teman yang bernama Yesung. Kabarnya mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil bersama dongsaengnya juga. Sebelum aku kenal Donghae, aku sempat menyukainya haha.. Ia juga sempat menjadi kekasihnya Seohyun, kabarnya diam diam ia dulu yang mengatakan cintanya pada Seohyun dan Seohyun pun menerimanya. Banyak yang bilang Seohyun mau menerimanya karna harta Cho Kyuhyun saja. Seohyun juga terkenal atas kelicikannya, dan ia pun juga suka memeras uang kekasihnya. Yesung hyung sudah menceritakan semua kelakuan Seohyun pada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau mengubah keputusannya sebelum mengatakan cinta pada Seohyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya. Di matanya, Seohyun sosok yeoja yang manis, baik hati dan lembut. Yesung hyung sudah kewalahan menasihati Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia menyerah. Terjadilah Seohyun dan Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih. 2 tahun yang lalu sebulan sehabis menyatakan cintanya, Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat ia mengendarai motor kesayangannya. Ia menabrak truk besar dari lawan arah, saat itu ia terburu buru untuk mengambil cincin untuk Seohyun yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Kyuhyun sudah bilang pada Seohyun akan memberikannya cincin itu besok. Seohyun tetap memaksa Kyuhyun agar kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil cincin itu, dan terjadilah.. Kyuhyun kecelakaan di dekat apartemennya. Sampai saat ini kabar hangat yang sudah terjadi 2 tahun lalu itu masih saja beredar. Banyak mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah meninggal, karna keberadaannya entah dimana. Aku sempat ingin menanyakan pada sahabatnya itu tapi saat itu juga aku tak menemukannya. Ia sudah keluar dari Universitas ini sehari setelah kejadian Kyuhyun kecelakaan"

Eunhyuk bercerita panjang lebar pada Sungmin dan Donghae

Sungmin dan Donghae mendengarkannya begitu baik. Hanya terdiam mendengarkan Eunhyuk bercerita tentang masa masa Eunhyuk di Universtas ini terlebih lagi menceritakan Cho Kyuhyun namja yang sempat ia sukai waktu dulu

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kan mengapa Sungmin tak tau hal ini?

Yah, Sungmin adalah murid baru beberapa bulan disini. Ia baru pindah ke Universitas ini, sebelumnya ia berada di Universitas daerah Ilsan tempat tinggalnya dulu sebelum di Seoul

"Lalu Seohyunnya dimana sekarang?" tanya Sungmin

"Dia pindah kuliah di Amerika" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh. Ia terus saja memandang ke depan, sambil mengenang ngenang kejadian beberapa tahun tersebut

"Mwo? Lalu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun itu apakah masih terjalin sampai sekarang?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Maka dari itu, ia tak setia dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak, dan kabarnya sekarang anak itu akan segera bertunangan dengan namja Korea yang juga berada di Universitas sana juga. Setelah Kyuhyun kecelakaan itu pula Seohyun sudah tak peduli dengan kondisi kekasihnya, malah ia pergi ke Amerika seenaknya saja" terang Eunhyuk

Terlihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu kesal mengingat kelakuan Seohyun pada namja yang ia sukainya dulu. Saat itu Eunhyuk sangat kesal dan hampir ingin membunuhnya. Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi, karena yeoja itu telah dulu meninggalkan kampus ini

"Eunhyuk-ahh apa kau masih menyukai namja itu? Mengapa kau terlihat masih kesal dengan yeoja licik itu?" tanya Donghae was was yang melihat raut wajah mesam Eunhyuk

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya lagi Hae-ahh.. jangan bercanda kau. Kini kan aku sudah memilikimu, yang jelas jelas berada di depan mataku saat ini"

Eunhyuk tersenyum ke arah Donghae dan Donghae pun membalas senyumannya

"Emm Hyukkie, aku mau bertanya. Apa kau kenal dengan dongsaeng Kyuhyun itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Mengapa kau sepertinya penasaran dengan namja itu Sungmin hyung? Apa kau tertarik yah dengannya?" goda Eunhyuk

"Mana mungkin Hyukkie, orangnya saja aku tidak tau. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya, aneh bukan?"

Kini Sungmin cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya dengan imut

"Hahaha aku bercanda hyung, aku tak tau dimana hyungnya. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya" jawab Eunhyuk

"Ohh.." Sungmin hanya ber-oh ria

"Sepertinya pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Donghae

"Baiklah"

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae meninggalkan taman belakang tersebut dan kembali ke kelas mereka

.

.

.

~Pulang Sekolah~

Pelajaran sudah selesai. Waktunya mahasiswa atau pun mahasiswi yang berada di kelas Sungmin segera keluar untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing masing

Kini hanya tertinggal Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Sungmin saja yang berada di dalam kelas itu

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Sebentar lagi, aku bereskan buku buku ini dulu" ucap Sungmin tanpa memandang Eunhyuk

"Mauku bantu?" tanya Donghae

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kalau kalian ingin pulang, pulanglah duluan. Biar aku pulang sendiri saja"

"benar kau tidak apa apa pulang sendiri hyung?"

"Iya" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya Sungmin-ahh" ucap Donghae

"Hati hati ne"

"Ne"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan kelas mereka. Hanya Sungmin sajalah sendiri yang berada di kelas ini. Ia masih sibuk memasukkan buku buku tebalnya kedalam tas

"Haaahh.. akhirnya selesai juga" gugam Sungmin

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, nampaknya kampus ini sudah sepi"

Sungmin keluar dari kelasnya dan pulang kembali ke apartemennya

.

.

.

~Malam harinya~

Sungmin telah sampai di apartemennya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dan melihat langit langit atapnya

Ia kembali mengingat cerita Eunhyuk tadi siang, ia merasa takut sendiri mendengarnya

"Apa benar ada makhluk halus disini?" tanyanya sendiri

Mungkin karena lelah fisik dan mental Sungmin akhirnya ia memejamkan mata dan mulai tidur pulas tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu

.

.

TBC

Kalian pasti mikir 'ini kapan si KyuMin momentnya?'

Nah tenang chingudeul.. chap kemarin dan sekarang memang belum ada KyuMin momentnya.. di chap selanjutnya pasti ada KyuMin momentnya kok, tenang aja :)

Question

Ada yang bilang begini "emang hantu bisa makan snack yah?"

Answer

Hantu juga butuh makan, jangan samakan dengan.. hantu yang laiinnnn *nyanyi ala band Seurieus* #plakk xD

Gini loh chingudeul, aku buat ceritanya hantu ini layaknya seperti manusia lainnya. Nyata dan bisa bicara, tapi hantu ini hanya bisa di lihat oleh orang tertentu aja..

Kalian tau drama 49 days kan? Di situ ada pemeran Shin Ji Hyun a.k.a Nam Gyuri yang perannya menjadi arwah yang di beri kehidupan selama 49 hari tapi ia menjalani kehidupannya itu dengan meminjam tubuh seseorang yaitu Song Yi Kyung. Nah Song Yi Kyung lama kelamaan ada yang merasa aneh seperti ada nyawa orang lain yang meminjam tubuhnya ketika ia tertidur. Hari demi hari akhirnya ia bisa melihat arwah tersebut yaitu Shin Ji Hyun, begitu juga di ffku ini. Aku hanya terinspirasi dari drama tersebut. Gak semuanya aku mengikuti drama itu, cuman sedikit doank. Selebihnya aku bikin murni dari otakku sendiri termasuk soal bisa makan snack atau enggak itukan emang karanganku saja hehehe..

Mungkin dari kalian ada yang udah tau jalan ceritanya, memang ini terkesan garingkah? Haha kuakui mungkin memang hehe..

Saya harap para readers mau memaklumi ff saya ini, ngerti atau enggak kalian harus ngerti(?) *loh kok maksa?* haha #abaikan

Review lagi ne setelah baca ffku, karna review dari kalian memberikan saya semangat untuk mengetik dan melanjutkan ceritanya agar cepat terupdate berikutnya ^^

Jeongmal gomawo sudah review ne.. jangan bosan bosan membaca dan meriview ffku lagi kkk~

Thanks for :

Minniehaekyu, hapsarikyuku, Park Ji Hee, sitapumpkinelf, SPREAD JOY137, Zahra Amelia, Cho Sa Min, HeeYeon, reaRelf, minoru, Cho KyuJOYMin, kyunnieminnie, winecouple, sissy, choyeonrin, PumpkinsKyu, evil love bunny ming, YewookShip

Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah..

Aku sayang kalian.. *teriak pake toa* #dikeroyok warga sekitar XD


	4. Chapter 4

After a Long Time to be Together

Chapter 3

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Summary : Banyak yang bilang apartemen baru yang Sungmin tempatinya itu angker. Lantas mengapa orang biasa seperti Sungmin yang tak mempunyai indra keenam bisa melihat makhluk halus tersebut? Berencana untuk mengusirnya tapi tak bisa, mengapa demikian? /KyuMin YAOI/

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - Hurt

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik tuhan dan orang tuanya sedangkan Sungmin milik tuhan, orang tuanya dan saya haha *evil laugh* xD #dibakar pumpkins

Warning : Gaje, typo(s), alur berantakan dll

NO BASH

NO COPAS

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

Pagi ini seperti biasa setelah Sungmin bangun tidur, ia mengambil minum di dapur. Hari ini Sungmin tak ada jadwal untuk kuliah maka dari itu ia ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya hanya untuk di apartemennya bersantai dan beristirahat

Ia berjalan kedapur, mengambil minum dan meneguknya

"Annyeonghaseo, berita kali ini akan membahas tentang kecelakaan lalu lintas yang terjadi di Seoul pagi ini"

Tiba tiba Sungmin mendengar suara di ruang tengah. Bukankah suara itu sepertinya dari tv? Tapi siapa yang menghidupkannya?

Sungmin merasa deg degan, gugup dan takut

Ia memberanikan kakinya untuk melangkah menghampiri ruang tengah tersebut

TAP

TAP

TAP

Dengan penuh rasa gemetar langkahnya begitu pasti, lebih mendekati ruangan tersebut

Alangkah kagetnya Sungmin mendapati sosok namja dengan santainya duduk di sofa miliknya sambil menonton tv milik Sungmin

Terlihat beberapa snack dan minuman ada di meja itu

Sungmin membelekakkan matanya, ia benar benar tak mengenal sosok namja ini. Siapa namja ini? Berani beraninya masuk ke apartemenku? Mau apa dia? Itulah yang ada dibenak Sungmin sekarang

"HEY.. SIAPA KAU?" teriak Sungmin pada namja itu

Namja tersebut merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil ke arahnya, ia menoleh ke Sungmin yang berada tak jauh darinya

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya namja itu

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Mengapa kau ada di apartemenku?!" kesal Sungmin

"Ini apartemenku, jangan mengaku ngaku ini apartemenmu!" tak kalah ngotot namja tersebut

Sungmin yang kini nafasnya telah memburu, hanya bisa mencoba menahan emosinya menghadapi seseorang ini

"Tidak, ini bukan apartemenmu. Kau salah masuk, ini milikku. Sembarangan saja kau masuk keapartemen milik orang lain!"

"MWO? Milikmu? Ahahaha jangan bercanda!"

"Terserah.. yang jelas kau keluar dari sini!" perintah Sungmin

"Tidak bisa!"

Sungmin benar benar kesal, ia mendekati sosok namja itu dan berdiri di samping tempat duduknya

"Cepat kau keluar, atau kuseret kau dari sini"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"YAKK! Sebenarnya kau siapa eoh?" kesal Sungmin

"Aku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Wae? Kau ingin berteman denganku?" tanya namja itu dengan pedenya

Kini namja itu berdiri dari duduknya dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin

'2 tahun yang lalu Cho Kyuhyun kabarnya sudah meninggal dan tinggal di apartemen yang kau tempati sekarang hyung'

Ucapan Eunhyuk kini terlintas di telinga Sungmin

'Inikah orangnya? Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya?' batin Sungmin

Dengan sigap Sungmin mulai memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi namja itu

Namja itu yang di sebut Kyuhyun merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Sungmin yang tiba tiba mundur dari hadapannya.

Kini Kyuhyun di buat penasaran olehnya, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin kembali

"J-jangan mendekat!"

"Wae? Sepertinya kau ingin bertemankan denganku bukan?" ucap Cho Kyuhyun

"T-tidakk! Aku tidak mau!"

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali kalau kau tak mau berteman denganku. Nanti kau akan menyesal loh" godanya. Tak lupa smirk andalannya ia keluarkan

"Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan manusia jadi jadian sepertimu. Aku tak mau, keluar kau sana makhluk halus!" usir Sungmin

"Mwo? Ternyata kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Kyuhyun baru tersadar bahwa seseorang dapat melihatnya. Ia terheran heran sendiri dibuatnya *dari tadi kemana aje bang? -_-* #plakk

"Ck, dari tadi aku sudah melihatmu pabbo. Kalau aku tidak melihatmu, mana mungkin aku berbicara denganmu dari tadi" decak Sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan tak jelas

'Dasar aneh..' batin Sungmin

"Kau, siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya PEMILIK APARTEMEN INI!" Sungmin lebih menekankan kata katanya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun jengah dibuatnya

"Oke oke baiklah Sungmin-ssi"

"Lebih baik kau keluar dari apartemenku! Jangan mengganggu hidupku!" bentak Sungmin

"Tidak akan.. kalau begitu kita tinggal bersama"

"SHIRO!"

"Jebaalll" mohon Kyuhyun

Kembali ia mendekati Sungmin, namun Sungmin terus mundur ke belakang hingga memojok ke tembok

"H-hey.. mau apa kau. Jangan dekat dekat denganku!" gugup Sungmin

"Minnie.. ayolah, mari kita tinggal bersama. Apa kau tega mengusirku dari sini lalu aku menjadi gelandangan di luar sana? Lagi pula dulu inikan tempatku juga ayolah Minnie" mohon Kyuhyun yang terus mendekat dengan Sungmin

'Apa katanya? Gelandangan? Itu memang pantas untuknya.. hantu tak tau diri' batin Sungmin

"YAKK! Panggilan apa itu? Minnie? Cih, aku tak suka di panggil semacam itu. Menyingkirlah kau"

Sungmin terus menerus meronta dari dekapan Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau mau menerimaku untuk tinggal disini juga" melas Kyuhyun dan matanya pun menjadi sendu. Berharap Sungmin mau menerimanya

Kyuhyun pun menyentuh pipi Sungmin? Apa ingin sekedar membujuknya?

Bagaimana bisa?

"K-kau, kenapa bisa menyentuhku?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne, karna kau cinta sejatiku selama ini" ucap asal Kyuhyun

~Sungmin POV~

"K-kau, kenapa bisa menyentuhku?" tanyaku

"Ne, karna kau cinta sejatiku selama ini" ucap asal Kyuhyun

MWOYA?  
APALAGI INI?  
APA NAMJA INI SUDAH GILA?

Aku benar benar tidak habis fikir, aku sudah lelah meneladeni namja yang satu ini. Makin lama aku bisa makin gila!

EOMMAAAA….

APPAAAAAA…

TOLONG AKUUUUU!

MENGAPA ANAKMU JADI SEPERTI INIIIIIIIII….

Kepala Sungmin sudah pening dibuatnya, ia benar benar tak sanggup meneladeni makhluk ini. Ia sudah pasrah

"Jangan berucap yang tidak tidak. Pergi sana, terserah kau saja"

Aku pergi dari hadapannya, entah tujuanku kemana yang jelas aku ingin mandi dan pergi ke rumah Hyukkie.. aku sudah muak dengan makhluk itu

"Jadi bagaimana Minnie? Kau menerimanya untuk tinggal bersama di sini?" teriaknya

Aku tak mengubris omongannya itu. Aku masuk ke kamar dan pergi mandi

.

.

.

Hari ini aku pergi ke rumah Hyukkie, aku ingin Hyukkie segera menyuruh saudaranya itu datang ke apartemenku untuk mengusir makhluk halus aneh itu

Aku benar benar muak, tapi anehnya mengapa aku bisa melihatnya? Dan mengapa dia bisa menyentuhku layaknya manusia?

Ini sungguh aneh

Dasar makhluk jadi jadian..

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju rumah Hyukkie yang tak jauh lagi dari pandanganku sekarang

Aku mulai mengetuk pintunya, berharap dia segera membukanya

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Hyukkie.."

"Hyukkie.. ini aku Sungmin. Buka pintunya"

~AUTHOR POV~

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam mendekati arah suara pintu di luar

Sang pemilik rumah tersebut segera membukakan pintunya

"Engghh siapa?" leguhnya

Mungkin ia baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya

CEKLEK

Pintu tersebut pun terbuka

"Oh. Sungmin hyung. Ada apa pagi pagi kau datang kemari?"

"Dasar tukang tidur, jam segini kau bilang masih pagi? Ini sudah siang pabbo. Lihat, sekarang sudah jam 9, matahari sudah terbit. Baru jam segini kau baru bangun ckckck"

"Aaiisshhh.. sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang kemari hyung?! Jangan menceramahiku pagi pagi begini, sudah cepat katakan tujuanmu kemari" malas Eunhyuk yang mendengarkan ocehan tak berguna baginya

"Sebelumnya kau izinkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu, tak ada rasa sopan sama sekali terhadap tamu"

"Yak yak yak ! cerewet sekali kau. Yasudah cepat masuk"

Sungmin segera masuk dan memasang senyum manisnya pada Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk yang melihatnya merasa tak peduli. Yang ia rasakan saat ini moodnya telah buruk gara gara kedatangan Sungmin

"Kau duduk saja dulu hyung, aku ambilkan minum dulu" pamit Eunhyuk pada Sungmin dan segera ia langkah kan kakinya menuju dapur

'Kenapa sepi? Kemana orang tua Hyukkie?' batin Sungmin

Sungmin melihat lihat suasana rumah Eunhyuk yang cukup sederhana, melihat setiap sudut sudut rumah Eunhyuk

Ketika ia melihat salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut ia kembali di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun

'Mengapa orang ini juga kemari? Apa dia mengikutiku? Oh tuhaaaannn… cobaan apalagi ini?' fikir Sungmin

Sungmin berpura pura tak melihat Kyuhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin mengacuhkannya mulai mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di samping Sungmin

Sungmin terkejut, tiba tiba Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya

"Jangan pura pura tak melihatku Min" ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat dingin

Sungmin mengacuhkannya kembali walau dalam hatinya ia masih terkejut dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba datang

"Lee Sungmin, lihat aku. Jangan pura pura tak melihatku"

Tak lama Eunhyuk pun datang membawa satu gelas minuman yang berisi air teh hangat

"Ahh.. gomawo Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin lalu meminum teh buatan Eunhyuk

"Bukankah itu monyet yang dulu mengejar ngejarku saat itu?" gugam Kyuhyun

"Eoh?" Sungmin terpangah mendengar gugaman kecil Kyuhyun

Apa yang dia bilang? Monyet?

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Ahh.. gwenchana Hyukkie, oia ngomong ngomong orang tuamu kemana? Nampaknya sepi sekali rumah ini"

"Mereka pergi ke luar kota hyung, ada tugas di sana"

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak

"Yakk.. tujuanmu kesini ada apa eoh?"' setelah aksi terdiam beberapa menit yang lalu, Eunhyuk pun membuka suara

"Emm jadi begini, kapan saudaramu itu bisa datang ke apartemenku?" tanya Sungmin

"Eoh? Untuk apa saudaranya datang ke apartemen kita Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ikut juga mendengarkan percakapan mereka

"Berisik.. kau diam saja" bisik Sungmin

"Hyung, kau bicara dengan siapa?" Eunhyuk penasaran. Sedari tadi Sungmin bersikap aneh semenjak kedatangannya dari dapur

"Ani.. aku tidak bicara dengan siapa siapa. Akukan bicara denganmu Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin semanis mungkin

"Aku sudah menanyakannya, dia bisa datang ke apartemenmu sepertinya besok hyung. Mianhae, soalnya dia sibuk dengan tugas kerjanya"

"Begitukah? Lama sekali" gugam Sungmin

"Wae? Kau merasa tidak nyaman di sana hyung? Merasa ada yang anehkah?"

"Ne, aku merasa tidak nyaman terlebih lagi dia sekarang mengikutiku" ucap Sungmin terdengar pelan tapi Eunhyuk masih mendengarnya walaupun sedikit

Sungmin melirikkan matanya ke orang yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, yang duduk di sampingnya pun membalas tatapan Sungmin yang tak dapat di artikan

"MWO? Mengikutimu? Apa kau bisa melihatnya hyung?"

Beginilah ekspresi Eunhyuk saat terkejut, mata melotot, mulut mengaga dan kedua alisnya pun terangkat ke atas

'Sungguh jelek sekali ekspresinya' batin Kyuhyun

"A-anii.. aku bilang begitu? Tentu tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. Kalaupun aku bisa melihatnya sudah ku habisi dia" bohong Sungmin dan kembali melirikkan mata sinisnya ke Kyuhyun

Mata mereka mulai berbicara ibaratkan mengatakan "Apa kau lihat lihat?"

Ya seperti itulah mereka, hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sajalah yang tau

"Jeongmal? Ku fikir kau dapat melihatnya. Mungkin aku hanya salah dengar tadi, humm.." Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas beratnya

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hyukkie, aku hanya berbicara itu saja padamu. Annyeong" pamit Sungmin lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah Eunhyuk

"Hati hati di jalan Hyung"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis. Sungguh menawan, siapa pun yang melihatnya hatikan akan luluh dan terpesona oleh senyumannya

.

.

.

~Sungmin POV~

Aku malas pulang, entah kemana aku ingin di bawa pergi oleh kakiku ini

Pasti kalian bertanyakan kemana Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu?

Yup dia masih berada di sampingku

Sedari tadi dia tak henti hentinya mengoceh padaku tapi aku tak menanggapinya

Ocehannya itu tak berguna dan tak penting bagiku

"Minnie.. kau ada urusan apa dengan monyet itu? Jawab aku.. dan kenapa saudaranya itu akan datang ke apartemen kita? Aku tak suka! Dia tak boleh datang ke apartemen kita!" bentaknya

Oh tuhaaaannn.. makhluk ini benar benar menyebalkan! Rasanya aku ingin mencekik leher jenjangnya itu

"BERISIIIIIKKK! Bisakah kau diam CHO KYUHYUN?" teriakku

Jelas saja semua orang yang berada di sekitarku mengedarkan semuanya pandangan kepadaku yang tiba tiba aku berteriak sendiri seperti orang tidak waras.

Aku kembali memasang wajah biasa seperti tak ada masalah. Aku mulai berlari kecil menjauh dari manusia jadi jadian itu

Ku rasa dia mengejarku, bagaimana ini? Aku harus menghindarnya..

Aku tak mau berurusan dengan makhluk tak jelas seperti dirinya

Ku terus berlari dan dia seperti mengejarku dari belakang

Ku coba terus berlari kencang di tengah keramaian hingga akhirnya..

BRAAAKKKK…

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana? Di chap ini udah ada moment KyuMin nih yah walaupun belum romantic, namanya juga awal awal ketemu hihihi..

Mianhe ne kalo kurang memuaskan dan garing

Rada gaje yah peran Kyuhyun begini? Aku buatnya ibarat kayak peran Shin ji hyun tapikan klo Shin Ji Hyun gak bisa megang benda benda, klo Kyuhyun bisa yah seperti layaknya manusia dah..

Inilah kemampuanku..

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review ffku..

Aku sudah baca review dari kalian semua, mian gak bisa bales satu per satu hehehe :D

Jangan bosen bosen review dan mantengin ffku lagi ne..

Review kalian bikin aku semangat untuk melanjutkannya

GOMAWO ^^


	5. Chapter 5

After a Long Time to be Together

Chapter 4

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Summary : Banyak yang bilang apartemen baru yang Sungmin tempatinya itu angker. Lantas mengapa orang biasa seperti Sungmin yang tak mempunyai indra keenam bisa melihat makhluk halus tersebut? Berencana untuk mengusirnya tapi tak bisa, mengapa demikian? /KyuMin YAOI/

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - Hurt

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik tuhan dan orang tuanya sedangkan Sungmin milik tuhan, orang tuanya dan saya haha *evil laugh* xD #dibakar pumpkins

Warning : Gaje, typo(s), alur berantakan dll

NO BASH

NO COPAS

.

.

Author POV

"Sebentar lagi aku hampir sampai"

"….."

"Ia, kau ini cerewet sekali"

"…"

"Jangan terlalu mendesakku, aku sedang menyetir ini"

"…."

"Bicarakan saja nanti diru-.."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

CIIIITTTTTT…

BRAAAKKKK ….

"Omo, bagaimana ini"

.

.

.

"LEE SUNGMIIIINNNN" seorang namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun berteriak keras dari kejauhan sana. Dengan cepat, ia langkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati Sungmin yang sudah terkapar di tengah jalan

Ia benar benar panik, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Banyak darah yang bersimbah di kepala dan lengan Sungmin. Seseorang terdakwa yang telah menabrak Sungmin langsung turun dari mobil Audinya dan menghampiri korban yang ia tabrak. Wajah pemuda itu telah pucat pasi, baru kali ini dia mencelakai seseorang. Kalau bukan karna saudaranya yang menelpon dia, mungkin tidak akan terjadi seperti ini

Segera mungkin ia menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat

Ia melihat seseorang yang juga ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya, tapi siapa dia? Apa dia teman dari korbannya tersebut?

"Hey, kau siapa? Apa kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ya, aku sangat kenal dengannya.. Kau harus bertanggung jawab tuan!" ucap Kyuhyun terdengar begitu kesal

Kyuhyun tak peduli dan tak ambil pusing pemuda itu bisa melihatnya juga, yang ia fikirkan sekarang kondisi Sungmin. Hanya Sungminlah yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

"Cepat lajukan mobilmu bodoh" perintah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu pun dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya

.

.

.

~Hospital~

Dua namja tengah duduk menunggu di luar kamar UGD. Satu namja dapat di lihat oleh siapapun tapi tidak untuk namja yang satunya lagi. Yup, Cho Kyuhyun senantiasa menunggu hasil kondisi Sungmin. Ia terus menerus mondar mandir sambil menopang dagunya

"Bisakah kau duduk saja? Aku pusing melihatmu mondar mandir begitu"

"Diam kau, aku sedang panik.. jangan ajak aku bicara" ketus Kyuhyun

Tak lama dokter pun keluar, dengan cepat Kyuhyun lebih dulu menghampiri sang dokter

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan dokter tersebut

Tentu jelas, dokter itu tak dapat melihat bahkan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dokter itu hanya melihat pemuda yang tengah menghampirinya saat ini

"Apakah kau keluarga dari pasien tersebut?" tanya sang dokter

"Ia, bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

'Heh, bagaimana bisa kau bilang kau adalah keluarganya? Dasar pembohong' bisik Kyuhyun tapi sangat di sayangkan, pemuda itu tak mengubris ucapan Kyuhyun

"Lukanya tidak cukup parah, kami telah berhasil mengobati lukanya itu. Sekarang ia masih belum sadar. Jangan khawatir, ia akan segera sadar tuan" terang sang dokter sambil tersenyum pada pemuda itu

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu tuann…."

"Choi Siwon"

"Ne tuan Choi, annyeong" dokter pun pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Choi Siwon? Buruk sekali namanya" remeh Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke arah lain

"Jangan meremehkan namaku! sebenarnya kau siapa eoh? Sungguh sangat tidak sopan sekali"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Sudahlah, kau pergi saja sana" usir Kyuhyun

"YAKK! Mana bisa begitu! Aku telah mencelakai dia, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!" kesal pemuda itu yang bernama Siwon

"Sekarang tanggung jawabmu sudah selesai, jadi pulanglah sana" Kyuhyun kembali mengusir Siwon dan mendorong pemuda itu

"Tidak akan!" bentak Siwon

Orang yang berlalu lalang hanya menatap heran pada Siwon.. Mengapa pemuda ini bicara sendiri?

Seseorang namja tua menghampiri Siwon dan menepuk bahunya. Siwon pun terkejut, ia membalikkan dirinya

"Kau bicara dengan siapa? Mengapa kau berteriak sendiri?" tanya orang itu

"M-mwo? A-aku bicara dengan orang ini ahjusshi" Siwon terheran, bagaimana ahjusshi itu tidak melihat seseorang menyebalkan di depannya?

"Dengan siapa? Di dekatmu tidak ada siapa siapa nak. Hanya aku dan dirimu saja, kau lihat orang sekitar menatapmu aneh.. Wajah tampan tapi seperti orang tidak waras ckckck" Ahjusshi itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pun pergi dari hadapan Siwon

Di lain sisi, Siwon hanya membelengkakkan matanya. Apa yang di depannya saat ini adalah hantu?

PUK

Siwon menepuk jidatnya.. ia baru tersadar bahwa ia mempunyai indra keenam, bisa melihat makhluk halus. Tapi ia juga heran, selama ia bisa melihat hal hal gaib yang ia temui nampaknya seram. Terkadang ia melihat seorang dengan mukanya yang telah hancur dan bersimbah banyak darah dll. Itu semua sudah hal biasa bagi Siwon, baru kali ini ia melihat hantu layaknya manusia. Lihatlah, badannya tinggi hampir setinggi dengannya, tak ada luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya benar benar terlihat seperti nyata, aneh bukan?

"K-kau .. apa kau hantu?" tanya Siwon

"Tidak, aku bukan hantu. Aku belum mati, tubuhku terpisah dengan nyawaku. Aku hanya tengah mengalami koma" jelas Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana bisa?" Siwon melongo tak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Kau bukan siapa siapaku" akhirnya pun Kyuhyun memasuki kamar yang dirawat oleh Sungmin

"Yakk.." Siwon berdecak kesal, ia pun juga ikut masuk

.

.

.

"Sungmiiinn.." lirih Kyuhyun. Ia menatap sendu namja manis yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya. Sudah tiga hari Sungmin belum sadar, ia benar benar khawatir

"Bangunlah.." lanjutnya

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan sesekali menciumnya. Kemudian ia merapikan rambut Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan

"Bangunlah.. kumohon"

Sedikit demi sedikit tangan Sungmin mulai bergerak, Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya itu

"Min.." Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, ia sedikit membungkuk melihat wajah Sungmin agar memastikan bahwa Sungmin terbangun dan membuka matanya

"Engghh.." Sungmin telah membuka matanya perlahan lahan, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihatnya

"Min.. ini aku Kyuhyun"

"Engghh Kyuu.." erang Sungmin. Suaranya begitu serak

"Tunggu sebentar, aku keluar dulu. Tunggu ne" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju keluar kamar

Di luar sana terdapat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi kekar ingin menuju kamar rawat Sungmin

"Ahh.. Choi Siwon, untung saja kau datang. Tepat sekali.. Tolong panggilkan dokter, Sungmin sudah sadar"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne.. cepat panggilkan dokter"

"Ne ne" Siwon pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun pergi mencari dokter agar memeriksa Sungmin lebih lanjut

-Setibanya-

"Keadaannya mulai membaik, saya minta ia jangan turun dari ranjang terlebih dahulu. Biarkan ia istirahat yg cukup, kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Gomawo dokter"

Sang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin. Kini kedua namja itu berbarengan menghampiri Sungmin

"gwenchana?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah

"Maafkan aku, semua ini salahku.." lirih Siwon. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungmin

"Tidak apa apa, ini sudah takdir jangan salahkan dirimu" senyum manis Sungmin pun terukir di bibir plumnya

"Kau begitu baik Sungmin-ssi" Siwon membalas senyum Sungmin. Kini Siwon tengah duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin sambil mengeluskan punggung tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihatnya hanya menatap sinis pada Siwon

"Apa kau bisa merasakan seseorang diantara kita disini Ming?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah menatap dirinya dengan wajah yang tak dapat di artikan.. mungkin kini Kyuhyun sudah benar benar jengah diantara mereka sedari tadi hanya di diamkan saja

"Ne, aku bisa merasakannya bahkan melihatnya. Apa kau juga begitu?" ucap Sungmin

"Sama sepertimu, aku mempunyai indra keenam. Jadi melihat makhluk halus pun aku bisa, termasuk makhluk aneh itu. Kau juga punya indra keenamkah?"

"Tidak.. entah kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat dia saja. Dari dulu aku tidak bisa melihat hal hal gaib semacam itu" terang Sungmin sambil melirikkan pada Kyuhyun

"Kau bisa melihatku karna kau cinta sejatiku Min" jelas Kyuhyun yang mulai angkat suara

"Jangan omong kosong Cho Kyuhyun. Tutup mulutmu, sudah kukatakan jangan bicara yang bukan bukan"

Baru ia tersadar ia sudah disuguhi pertengkaran kecil kembali bersama Kyuhyun

"Sudah, kau jangan menanggapinya Ming, lebih baik kau istirahat ne. Aku akan menjagamu" ucap tulus Siwon pada Sungmin. Dengan tatapan lembutnya membuat Sungmin terpana

"Cihh.. biar aku saja Min yang akan menjagamu dan kau Choi Siwon kembalilah pulang" ketus Kyuhyun

"Jangan memaksaku lagi untuk pulang Cho Kyuhyun.. terserahku mau pulang atau menginap disini. Bukan urusanmu" kembali Siwon membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan ketus pula

Kyuhyun terdiam tak ingin membalas perkataan Siwon

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

2 minggu sudah aku di rawat dirumah sakit, rasanya senang sekali bisa pulang. Aku memang sudah jengah di sini ingin menghirup udara segar dan kembali kuliah. Aku sangat rindu dengan Hyukkie

"Sudah siap Ming?" sapa seseorang di belakangku

"Ne, Eumm.. terimakasih atas segalanya Wonnie" senyumku kembali terukir

"Eh? Wonnie?"

"Wae? Apa kau tak suka?"

"Sangat, aku sangat suka. Panggilan yang sangat manis seperti orangnya"

Siwon menatap nakal kearahku, entah mengapa pipiku merasa panas begini.. Apa aku menyukainya? Haha tidak mungkin..

"Ayo berangkat" ia menarik tanganku. Oh tuhann pipiku kembali memanas, mungkin sudah merah seperti udang rebus kali yah? Haha

Saat di perjalanan, kami hanya terdiam saja tak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun

Kalian pasti bertanya kemana Cho Kyuhyun itukan? Aku juga tak tau dimana dirinya.. dari semalam ia pergi entah kemana aku tak peduli. Toh bagus bukan?

"Ming, rumahmu dimana?" Suara Siwon mencairkan suasana keheningan ini

"Bolehkah kau antarkan aku kerumah sahabatku saja? Aku sangat rindu dengannya"

"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu Ming" ia kembali tersenyum padaku

Senyumnya sangat menawan. Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengannya hihihi

"Wonnie, bolehkah kutanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"A-apa k-kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Bodoh, mengapa aku bisa bertanya seperti itu? Apa yang ada difikiranmu Lee Sungmiiinn.. haish

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-ani hanya bertanya saja"

"Aku belum punya kekasih"

Belum punya? Haaahhh.. syukurlah, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya?

Aku mulai melamun membayangkan ketika aku berpacaran dengannya, mungkin akan bahagia. Oh Choi Siwon, aku mencintaimu.. apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

"M-ming.. Lee Sungmin"

Ucapan Siwon membuyarkan lamunanku, aku segera tersadar dari khayalanku yang begitu tinggi

"N-ne"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?"

"A-ani.. gwenchana" tikasku.. aku merasa sangat malu sekali padanya

"Setelah ini belok kemana?"

"Ke kiri, ada pertigaan belok kanan"

"Ohh baiklah"

.

.

.

Author POV

"Nah, berhenti di depan rumah cat orange Wonnie"

'Sepertinya aku kenal rumah ini, bukankah ini rumah Eunhyuk?' batin Siwon

Setelah mereka sampai di tujuan, mereka pun turun dari mobil. Sungmin tampak buru-buru menghampiri rumah sahabatnya. Sekarang mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Eunhyuk

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Hyukkiee.."

CEKLEK

"Sungmin hyung?"

"Hyukkieee.. aku merindukanmuuuuu" Sungmin langsung berhamburan memeluk sahabatnya

"Sungmin hyung, kau kemana saja? 2 minggu tidak masuk kuliah kau pun tak memberi kabar padaku, kau tau aku sangat khawatir denganmu hyung!" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit kesal

Sungmin mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk

"Mianhae.. waktu itu aku kecelakaan setelah pulang dari rumahmu Hyukkie"

"Jinja? Mana yang sakit hyung mana? Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Kini Eunhyuk memeriksa semua badan Sungmin, ia nampak khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini

"Hyukkie aku tidak apa apa, jangan cemaskan aku. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh"

"Lain kali kau jangan seperti ini lagi hyung, kau membuatku sangat cemas. Arraseo!"

Sungmin menanggapinya hanya tersenyum

"Oia, perkenalkan ini teman baruku namanya Choi Siwon"

Sungmin memperkenalkan Siwon pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedari tadi hanya tau kehadiran Sungmin saja kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang Sungmin tunjukkan

"Siwon hyung?"

"Annyeong Hyukjae"

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Bukan kenal lagi, sangat kenal hyung. Dia saudaraku yang aku bicarakan itu"

"Jinja?"

"Ne, ayo masuk dulu. Kita bicarakan di dalam saja" ajak Eunhyuk

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah Eunhyuk

"Mau minum apa?"

"Terserah kau saja Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin

"Kalau aku kopi ekspresso" ucap Siwon

"Yakk! Hyung, minuman itu mana ada disini! Kalau kau mau beli saja diluar, aku bukan tukang jualan berbagai minuman" gerutu Eunhyuk, bibirnya pun ia kecutkan

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, terserahmu saja"

Eunhyuk membalikkan badan, pergi untuk mengambil minuman di dapur

-Sesampainya-

"Ini silahkan diminum"

Eunhyuk menyodorkan dua gelas yang berisi sirup pada Sungmin dan Siwon

"Gomawo"

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin

"Jadi begini.."

Sungmin mulai menceritakan kejadian ia pertama bertemu dengan Siwon. Eunhyuk mendengarkannya dengan serius, terkadang ia memberi deathglarenya kepada Siwon. Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum menawan

"Jadi kau tertabrak karna orang itu? Yakk ! bisakah kau membawa mobilmu dengan benar hyung?" gretak Eunhyuk. Mukanya sudah memerah nafasnya pun telah memburu

"Tapi itu juga salahmu Hyukjae, kan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku sedang dalam perjalanan dan lanjutkan bicaranya di rumah saja. Kau yang terlalu cerewet Hyukjae! Kalau kau tidak cerewet seperti itu mana mungkin kejadiannya akan seperti ini" Eunhyuk membentak Siwon, Siwon pun juga membentak Eunhyuk. Ia tak terima jika disalahkan terus menerus

"YAKK! Kau seharusnya bisa berkonsenterasi juga, mata untuk melihat jalanan dan pendengaranmu untuk mendengarkan ucapanku saat itu!"

"Mana bisa begitu! Semuanya harus focus, tidak hanya itu saja saat kita berkendara! Kalau berkendara seperti pendapatmu itu SALAH BESAR! Jika polisi tau kalau kau membawa kendaraan sambil menelpon kau akan kena sanksinya!"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai kesal dengan perdebatan antar saudara sepupu tersebut. Bagaimana bisa terjadi mereka bertengkar karna hal seperti itu? Toh Sungmin sudah memaafkannya dan Sungmin sudah kembali sembuh seperti semula

"DIAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!" teriak Sungmin yang mulai jengah dengan suasana saat ini

"Dengarkan aku, ku peringatkan sekali lagi JANGAN SALING SALAH MENYALAHI! INI SEMUA HANYA TAKDIR! CUKUP! JANGAN BERTENGKAR!" Sungmin tak kuat berada di sini, hawanya sudah cukup panas

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan secepat mungkin ia keluar dari rumah Eunhyuk. Kehadirannya disini bukan menjadikan ia bahagia justru menghancurkan moodnya

"SUNGMIN.. haisshh semua itu karnamu Hyukjae! Lihat, Sungmin jadi marahkan pada kita!" bentak Siwon

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menyalahkanku?!"

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Sungguh melelahkan.. akhirnya aku pulang sendiri dengan taksi

Hufftt~

Ku buka knop pintu apartemenku dan ku tutup kembali. Ku lihat apartemen ini gelap sekali, apa Kyuhyun belum pulang?

YAKK mengapa aku memikirkannya? Masa bodoh, mau dia kembali atau tidak bukan urusanku. Bagus bukan? Tak ada lagi yang mengganggu kehidupanku

Ku rebahkan badanku ke sofa, hemm nyaman sekali

"Habis dari mana saja kau? Malam malam begini baru pulang"

Suara itu..

Kapan dia masuknya?

Ku buka mataku perlahan lahan. Aku melihat sosok dirinya tengah berdiri di sampingku

"Bukan urusanmu" Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi terduduk. Kini Kyuhyun pun duduk di sampingku

"Kapan kau masuk? Aku tak mendengar kau membuka pintu" ucapku sedikit malas menatapnya

"Jelas, aku masuk bersamamu tadi"

"Benarkah?"

Dia hanya terdiam saja

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Min" terdengar nada suaranya ingin bicara serius padaku

"Apa?"

"Tapi kau janji jangan marah denganku"

"Baiklah asalkan jangan bicara yang aneh aneh saja"

Ia mulai menatapku serius, aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan bingung. Tumben sekali ia menatapku seperti itu

"Min, bolehkah aku…."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Chingudeuuullll… author kembali datang membawa chap ke 4

Cukup panjang aku buat di chap ini, sampai 15 PAGE booo… *lebay* /

Capek juga ngetiknya, jari jariku udh pada bunyi semua dan punggungku pegel. Tapi tak apa, demi para readersku tersayang ;)

Aku menambah cast lagi yaitu Siwon, mungkin di chap chap sebelum akhir aku juga akan menambah cast satu lagi

Mian ne, chap ini banyak WonMin momentnya hehehe karna dari sinilah dimulai topic utama dari maksud ff ini. Banyak kisah kisah romance maupun hurt akan terjadi selanjutnya

Kalau kalian mau tau, penasaran dengan kejadian kisah kisahnya seperti apa selanjutnya, tetap bersama dengan ff saya ne kkk~

Tapi setelah baca di Review juga, aku mau tau tanggapan dari kalian setelah baca ffku berchap-chap ini. Kalian masih senatiasa menunggu atau engga :D

Sedikit curhatanku *azeekk* Aku hanya berharap kalau aku bisa menjadi seorang penulis. Soalnya aku pengen banget kalo nantinya aku bisa menjadi penulis yang handal hehehe.. Jadi aku mulai dulu belajar menjadi penulis dari sini, mau tau letak kesalahan atau kekurangannya itu dimana dalam cerita

Yang mau ngasih pemasukan untuk aku, aku terima.. terimakasih atas saran saran dari kalian. Tapi aku harap, kalau kalian memberi pemasukan mengenai cerita saya dengan cara yang baik baik, jangan bertindak seolah olah ngeFlame cerita buatanku. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu.. Tolong hargai karya orang lain oke. Belum tentu karya sendiri lebih baik dari pada karya orang lain. Yang menilai bukan diri sendiri tapi dari orang lain

So .. Jika kamu tidak ingin karyamu di bash maka janganlah kamu ngebash karya orang lain. Karna itu bisa berakibatkan hal yang sama dan malah lebih menyakitkan kata kata orang lain yang dia keluarkan untuk membashing kamu dari pada kata kata yang kamu keluarkan untuk orang yang telah kamu bashing. Itulah pesan dariku saja :)

Semoga bermanfaat untuk kita semua :)

BIG THANKS FOR :

Maximumelf, Black Time, kimhyunrii13, SPREAD JOY137, sitapumpkinelf, Cho Sa Min, abilhikmah, Zahra Amalia, Cho Sungkyu, sissy, stevaniCP, winecouple, evil love bunny, KyuloveMing

GAMSAHAMNIDA ^^


End file.
